A program of research is being developed to apply some new reactions based upon organosilicon chemistry to the construction of biologically interesting molecules. We have worked out a method of converting 17- keta steroids into 17-spiro-gamma-lactones using allyltrimethylsilane as a Beta-acylanion equivalent. The 17 - spiro-gamma-lactones are important diuretics. This part of our research has led us into examining the chemistry of certain allenylanions, and we have discovered a new allene cyclization procedure that enables us to make spirodihydrofuranones. As part of the subsequent developments of this research is a unique new class of molecules called spiropolyethers that are helical. We are near completing the total syntesis of quadrone, a sesquiterpene cytotoxic agent, that involves only five steps.